voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
Hunk (Legendary Defender)
Hunk is a man of immense size, both physically and emotionally. He is also the Paladin of the Yellow Lion of Voltron. Personality Easily the friendliest and kindest of the team, Hunk is often the voice of restraint and caution of the five Paladins and despite his immense strength has a hard time engaging in fights due to his gentle nature. However, when his anger is triggered, nothing and no one should stand against him. Hunk also possessed a fear of heights that was quickly overcome when he acquired the Yellow Lion, despite barfing on multiple occasions. This is likely due to the bond between the two and how piloting the Lion is more like commanding a large body than piloting a ship, making the process feel more controlled and natural to a man like Hunk. He has a close bond with his team that allows him to get along with everyone, and he has a close bond with Lance and Pidge due to the three of them being on the same squad back at the Galaxy Garrison on Earth. He and Lance connect on their largely laid back personalities while Pidge is his equal and contemporary in the field of science. Hunk is the most gentle of his friends, which allows him to make friends quickly and easily. However, when protective of others, he can be headstrong, aggressive, and single-minded, such as when he was focused on saving Shay and the other Balmerans he was unrelenting in his mission and focus. He is also quite humble, but will use the power of his position to inspire hope in those who have learned to live without it. This shows that Hunk is still himself despite the power vested in him as a Paladin, as his authority is used only in the service of others. Hunk is altruistic, focusing on helping his friends by any means necessary, whether as a cook, a Paladin, engineer, and so on. He is often with Shiro the voice of caution and logic among the Paladins. Despite his originally timid demeanor, Hunk's initial bonding with Yellow brought out his more cavalier and enthusiastic attributes, revealing the warrior within him. Hunk is also the straight man of the team. He is usually the first to remind the Team of just how outrageous and sometimes unbelievable their situation really is. One instance was when they first boarded the Blue Lion, clarifying that they were in a "giant, robot, alien cat head." These comical yet to-the-point observations usually serve to ground the team and put things in perspective for them. It also serves as Hunk's go-to coping mechanism for dealing with the understandably gargantuan levels of stress he subjects himself to in his line of work. Hunk embodies in many ways the Yellow Lion's elemental affiliation of earth. His strength, endurance, fear of heights, and protective and kind nature are the qualities of the Lion and element, and he also serves as the group's humble foundation as a stalwart soldier and friend. Apparently, as it shows in the first episode in Legendary Defender, he has very bad motion sickness (he vomits in the Flight Simulator and in the blue lion), though later on he does not show any signs of this. This is likely due to his experiences with Yellow and the others helping him to overcome his fears. Abilities Hunk is by far the most physically powerful of the team, and despite his immense size and girth, his bulk is made of mostly of dense muscles that allow him to surpass even Shiro's mechanical arm in terms of raw strength. This contrast of natural vs mechanical strength indicates that Hunk possesses at least Olympic levels of muscular strength. Hunk is also a quick study, able to learn how to wield his Bayard's cannon form with brutal efficiency, making him a skilled marksman. Hunk is also quite the culinary master and snob. He is able to concoct many dishes from alien ingredients that are extremely palatable to human taste buds and are healthy for human consumption. This indicates a high acumen for xenobiology and chemistry as well as his skills as an astromechanical engineer. Hunk is also quite the diplomat due to his easy going and friendly nature, as he was the most adept of the team at bonding with the Balmerans during their adventures to free them and their living planet from the Galra. Hunk is also quite perceptive as he was among the many aside from Lance who were not fooled by Pidge's disguise as a boy. Hunk is also known for his good instincts regarding the nature of the people he encounters, regardless of species, as his assumptions regarding the Balmerans were spot-on and his intuition about Rolo's nature were also proven correct, showing Hunk's high levels of interpersonal and social intelligence. He is also quite skilled at learning alien machinery without much difficulty like when he rapidly took control of a Galra mining drill to access the Yellow Lion's chamber underground. Hunk is also able to quickly assess the capabilities of any machine he comes across, which is likely how he was able to instantly comprehend his Lion's strengths and weaknesses, such as its relatively low speed, but incredibly durable levels of armor and defensive power and use as a ramming weapon. A mechanical and scientific genius, Hunk is just as capable of his scientific peer, Pidge, at spouting off immensely complex bits of information regarding anything from the atomic signature of atomic elements found on Earth and recognizing foreign elemental compositions, to being able to compile a device capable of picking up on foreign elements based on said atomic signatures with little-to-no effort. This is where Hunk's confidence truly stands out. Due to the sheer volume and level of detail that he can process, Hunk's memory would appear to be eidetic, or more commonly understood by the misnomer, photographic memory. Notes *Hunk is in his late teens.https://twitter.com/heyyezra/status/756553937449132032 References * Gallery Official stats - Hunk.png|Official stats. Hunk casual.png|Hunk's casual outfit. 15. Trio face Commander Iverson.png|Quit kicking the puppies, Iverson! 19. Lance and Hunk headed for trouble.png 29. Stop Hunk just stop.png|Hunk just can not resist The Science. 41. Is that a cliff.png 52. Hunk with Pidge's family photo.png 53. Hunk's Fraunhofer line.png|Fraunhofer line. Shiro, Keith, Lance, Pidge & Hunk.jpg|Hunk's sniffer device leads them to the caves. Team Voltron in Cave.jpg Team Voltron (V.L.D.).png Lance, Pidge, Shiro, Keith and Hunk.png Team Voltron in Blue Lion.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-14-01h46m51s236.png Lance and Hunk in the Blue Lion.gif|Hunk is ready to vomit. Aim for Lance's hair and you will be even. Team Voltron in Another Planet.png Team Voltron in Space.jpg Lance, Hunk, Shiro, Pidge and Keith in Arus.jpg Hunk hiding behind shiro 2.png Hunk hiding behind shiro 1.png 132. Yellow Lion carvings light up for Hunk.png 162. Hunk shushes Coran.png|Hunk has doubts. Many, many doubts. 165. Keith Lance butting heads while Pidge Hunk glare.png|He would butt heads but Pidge is just so tiny... Team Voltron Will Dress Uniforms.png|Hunk is self-conscious about his size. Don't worry pal; One size fits all! I mean, look at Zarkon! He's bigger than you and he still squeezed himself into the same uniform that Shiro's butt occupies. 171. Team suits up first time.png 73. Hunk's bayard - huge gun cannon.png|Hunk's bayard manifests as a giant gun cannon. 221b. I was just screaming the whole time.png 221i. Pidge and Hunk at end of first Voltron battle.png Pretty hunk.png Team Voltron - LD.png 6. The Trials of Hunk.png|It is a lot to process, man. Team Voltron (Ep. 2).png 13. Hunk zip line to Yellow Lion needs some work.png|With all of this technology and the zipline has a freaking weight limit? What the crap, Coran? 14. Hunk on foot in zip line tube.png|Where's a simple escalator when you need one? 48. Hunk mindmeld image - food.png|Hunk thinks food. 52. Team Voltron taking a break from training.png 66. Hunk oh it's on.png|''"Oh it's ON."'' 67. Food fight 1.png|♪Everybody was goo foo’ fighting…♪ 68. Food fight 2.png|♪Their moves were fast as lightning~♪ 71. Food fight 6.png|♪In fact it was a little bit frightening♪ 70. Food fight 5.png|♪But they fought with expert timing♪ 72. Ready for more goo food fighting.png 74. Yeah it's over.png 75. Team Voltron covered in food goo.png 79. Hunk zip line works now.png|Oh look it works now. 80. Hunk traveling to his lion.png 96. Lance Hunk Keith on couch.png 97. We're brothers man.png|''"We're brothers, man."'' 7. Hunks food looks great.png|I think we have a winner for the next Space Chef! 8. Hunk proud of his hungry friends.png 23. Hunk Coran Allura in Arusian village.png 26. Team confused by King's apology.png 33. Hunk and his Arusian fans.png|Arusians are like cats, feed them and they're all over you. 9. Confused Keith and Hunk.png 26. Ah my eyes.png 27. Good one Hunk.png 33. How long do you think it'll take.png 76. We have to get Lance to the infirmary.png 80. Yeah - free.png|He has a way with the natives anywhere it seems. 109. Ride em cowboy.png|"Hunk engage Rampage Protocols Leave no survivors!" Coran's brand of training brings out the psychopath in everyone, it seems. 112. I'm not just going to pry this out of here like some Galra monster.png 132. Facing Rax and the Galra drones.png|''"Your brother's kind of an ass, Shay. Just sayin'."'' 141. No Hunk, we have to go 2.png 186. Push the button.png|They were not prepared for Ludicrous Speed. Keith, Lance & Hunk.jpg 64. Look I'm a fighter pilot - and you're my engineer.png Lance and Hunk.jpg 68. Hello - pizzas, girls, astronauts.png 69. Sorry I don't have time to mess aroundwith you guys.png 10. You guys having a clock party 2.png|''"You guys having a clock party?"'' 13. Hunk almost breaks Lance again with a bearhug.png 60. She's just a rock I met and admire very much.png|''"She's not my girlfriend! She's just a rock that I met and I admire very much."'' 89. Uh I don't think so.png|"Back up. No passing until I get Norman Reedus's autograph." 97. Hunk sweats over parts while Pidge pokes Beezer.png 143. Confusion over Rolo's sudden departure.png 155. Something ain't right.png|Man, someone's grumpy without their caffeine fix. 161. Team Voltron listens to Hunk's rant.png|The Team listening to Hunk's I Told You So spiel. 4. No Lance it's blaow blaow.png Shiro, Keith, Lance, Pidge, Hunk & Allura in the Space.jpg 8. Besides we just can't shoot the Galra.png 79. Where are all the troops.png 114. Don't make Hunk use this.png|Hunk's response to fat jokes. 117. Uneasy Hunk in dark Balmera tunnels.png 120. I promised I'd be back.png 146. Hunk charges in gun not blazing.png|At that moment, all hell broke loose! 149. Hunk to the rescue.png 160. The Balmera will deliver the message.png 54. Hunk in Yellow Lion's cockpit.png 84. Eh, do you want us to dristract it by DYING.png 109. It didn't work.png 115. Hunk holds his ground.png 138. We messed up.png 145. Hunk baby talks the Balmera.png|If he gets this goofy over a Balmera, imagine what he's like with babies. 147. Happy Hunk and Shay stargazing.png 148. You made me understand what's most important.png 150. What is that.png 151. It's the dawn of a new day.png 52. Hunk tries to pump food goo.png|Since when has ANYONE fed a crew from a hose? Not even the US military is that cruel. The guards at Guantanamo Bay are another story. 54. Hunk is gonna get goo'd.png|Engineering student from a military school. One would think he'd have learned to NOT point the barrel of anything at his head. 62. The goo has me pinned down.png|''"Game over, man. Game over!"'' 65. Wait - wait.png 67. It's been a pleasure cooking with you.png 72. That didn't stop it.png 73. Hunk and Pidge are gooshocked.png|Blame it on Lance? Blame it on Lance. 153. Did you hit the antigravity switch.png 157. Hunk fails at zero G.png 191. Wait wait wait.png 198. Prepare for launch.png Coran, Pidge, Lance, Keith & Hunk.jpg 1. Somewhere in Sendak's memories.png 6. Winner gets the Universe.png 7. Dream on Lance.png Team Voltron in Castle Ship.jpg 19. Get out of the way Hunk.png 28. Hunk is a sleeping cliche.png 29. How the heck did he get in this position anyhow.png Allura, Pidge, Keith, Lance and Hunk.png|Team Voltron, initiate Derp Face maneuver! 51. Hey look it's the A-Team.png 54. This shouldn't take too long.png 58. Hunk nerds out over ghosts and logic.png 61a. No stopping the nerd train sorry Lance 2.png 67. Team Voltron hiding from Galra compiled.png 72. Nice job Hunk.png 73. Okay, download complete.png 78. What no way.png 83. Everyone say ahhh now.png 85. Hello down there.png Team Voltron and Galra Guard.png 90. Excuse me, I do not need your permission.png 136. Hunk is having too much fun with this.png 139a. Why're you hitting yourself 2.png 143. So I don't worry about the others.png 149. Ooh Lance, I'm all a-twitter.png 198. What IS that.png|"Is that Kool-Aid? Looks like Kool-Aid." 199. The robot speaks.png Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender characters